Spring Heart
by Yui and Makino-chan
Summary: Its the spring holidays! Lucy heads out for an adventure in the forest and gets herself into some trouble. There she meets Natsu. Watch as their love story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is Shiro, Yui-nee and Makino-nee's little brother. Nice to meet you all. I ain't really good at introductions so let's get on with it~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Spring Forest<strong>

Starring: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia

Love & Lucky High, a school which excels students in their studies towards trading. This high school is located at Acalypha. This is the very school where our main character, Lucy Heartfillia attends classes to one day inherit the Heartfillia Railway company. The principal of this very school was actually Lucy's father. This school was build a few years before Lucy was born and her very own name also originated from the name of the school when the letter 'k' fell off the word 'Lucky' on a very strong windy day and because the board was made of wood at that time…

Its currently spring break and Lucy was free from school chores and had time to walk around town as usual. Her presence wasn't that unnoticeable throughout the small town of Acalypha. She was loved by many for her sweet smile and equal kindness towards everyone.

On the very day, she decided to experience a change and have a little walk outside of town, into the forest. She didn't went very deep into the forest at first but she did took a rather challenging path to walk on. She accidently tripped on a stone and lost her balanced. She fell and rolled down a steep hill screaming. A thud on her head with a collision with a tree bark and she lost conscious as her body continued to rolled down to a flat ground near a wide open glade.

There came our next character, Natsu Dragneel, making he's appearance at the glade with tents set up around. He seemed to be with some other people which weren't around at the moment. Natsu didn't really look that good but he's expressions swapped as soon as he took noticed of the body laying dead at the side of the small slope.

Natsu rushed towards the unconscious Lucy, Dragging her by the shoulder, shaking her body while shouting **"Hey! Are you all right? Wake up! Wake up dammit!"** Lucy's eyes opened but Natsu was still shaking her body rather vigorously. **"That hurt!"** Lucy shouted back at Natsu, pushing him backwards to fall on his butt. Lucy shrugged her shoulder, crossing her arms and tugging onto the sleeves. **"What were you trying to do to me, you molester."**

Natsu was shocked with that totally offensive phrase **"What do you mean molester? You were out conscious. I was just trying to wake you up!"** Lucy raise a brow then realizing she was actually lost in the forest, unknown to her current location. She remained calm and tried to recall what happened earlier. She made a sigh and then tried to stand up while saying **"Sorry bout tha-"** she was feeling groggy and her body lost balance that she fell asleep on the ground. Natsu rushed to her and lifted her body **"Oi! And I just woke you up…"**

* * *

><p>-Several minutes later-<p>

Lucy opens her eyelids and saw the ceiling of the tent which was green in color. She got herself up to have a look around of where she was. **_"Ah.. I'm still at their camp. This must be his tent I guess"_**He crawled her way out of the tent and suddenly, Natsu made his appearance at the entrance startling Lucy since he's head popped out from the top right corner. **"Oh, great, your awake. All better?" **Natsu gave a calm looking smile at Lucy. Lucy came out of the tent without Natsu blocking the way with he's head. She was offered a Styrofoam cup of water from Natsu. Lucy held it with both hands and observed the water carefully as though it might have been poisoned.

Natsu simply stared at her odd reaction towards a cup of water. **"Its not poisoned…"** he said and then head towards another tent.

**"Where're you going?" **she asked.

**"My tent of course" **Natsu replied.

_**"Eh..?"**_ she gave a moment of thoughts to herself as to how odd he was.

**"Ah, by the way, thanks for helping me earlier.."** she shrugged her shoulder with a soft blush over her cheeks **"And sorry for offending you as a molester,"** she continued.

**"Hahha. Your welcome and its okay. I forgive you."** Natsu spoke with kind manner **"So what's your name? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you!"**

**"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. It's a pleasure to meet you"** she said giving a cheerful grin across her face.

**"So what are you doing here alone? Where's your friends?"** Lucy asked

**"Ah right… They went kayaking but I'm not joining them"**

**"Oh, why did you exclude yourself?"**

**"Reasons…"**

**"Okay…"**

They were in an awkward situation as they were lost of topic all of the sudden. The soft breeze came by and the bushes went rustling. They were rather quite but the sounds of nature was rather calming. They both closed their eyes and smiled as they listen attentively to their surroundings.

**"Feels nice doesn't it?" **Natsu said

**"Yeah."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Weirdest Encounter**

Starring: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia

Shiro's Note: Special thanks to Yui-nee and Maki-nee for suggesting some crazy ideas. Couldn't get this chapter up if it weren't for them. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>The cool breeze blew by for a short while. Both raised their eyelids and then looking back at each other with a soft smile. Their expressions changed, looking slightly confused as why they were smiling at each other and started to giggle. Suddenly, rustling sounds could be heard, coming from a clump of bushes. Presence of living were approaching. Natsu was bad at noticing stuff but Lucy was very sensitive to her surroundings.<p>

Natsu continued to giggle for awhile and then looked towards Lucy questionly when she shouted out, "Who's there?" Both were facing the same direction and two shadow figures slowly came to light.

The first one had a prominent feature of black-coloured hair and dark blue eyes. He had the cool kids look and really toned and muscular build. Why is he's muscular build mentioned? It's because he was shirtless! He also had a really nice looking necklace which looks like a sword with a stone in it and a metal bracelet on right hand.  
>Next was a rather large person and much more tanned, he looks really muscular as well. He has long spiky white hair styled upwards in long wavy spikes. This guy had a weird look because he has no eyebrows. He also had a rather scary look because of his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.<p>

You guessed it! It was Gray and Elfman!

"Oi, Nats-" Gray called out to Natsu and then noticed the girl near their tent. He suddenly had a fierce expression, slowly motioning to Lucy. She was frightened by his fierce looks and there was some bad vibes going down her spines.

_"Why is this guy approaching me? C-could this be… what they call, love at first sight?"_ Lucy was not ready for this and thought, slightly depressed, that she had to reject this cool looking guy's feelings to her.

Soon, Gray was looming before her while Elfman headed to Natsu but had a few meters from each other.

Gray spoke in a really low tone with he's nose up high, looking down on Lucy "What do you think you're doing with **my boyfriend?**"

_"Wha-…"_

Lucy was just plain speechless. She was still like a statue from hearing that.

Elfman had his hands crossed giving a few nods as though he was some teacher approving he's students brilliant opinion. "Now that's what I call a **MAN**"

Lucy definitely heard that…

_"This guy's are weirdo! Perverts! Yaoi !#$%^&*GAHHHH!" _Lucy's inner self screamed.

"I-I..! I was doing nothing with y-y-y… your boyfriend!" Lucy gave a bright red blush as she was embarrassed to even say that as though she had acknowledged them as homosexuals.

"Oh... really? Then, that's fine. So, where did you come from? Gray's hands, on his waist as he lowers his head to get a closer look at Lucy. "Hmm"

Meanwhile, Lucy was still blushing because she noticed something that was very obvious. "F-First of all, wear a shirt!"

Gray looked confused backing away from her face. He tilt his head giving an innocent look then looking at his body to finally realized he was actually shirtless. "Woah! Sorry bout that!" He quickly ran into he's tent and rummaged through his bags.

Lucy looked over to Gray, thinking "So that was his tent…" She didn't seem amused at all, showing a rather blank look before turning over to Natsu. For placing her into that handsome looking guy might be somehow interesting but to be placed into some guy's boyfriend's tent, that was a little too far. (Author's note: I actually don't know how it feels to be honest…)

Elfman approached Lucy and introduced himself first as "I'm Elfman. Elfman Strauss. Nice to meet you." Gray exits the tent, fully clothed, and went back to Lucy acting calm and cool like ice, brushing strands of hair to the side. "And I'm Gray, Gray Fullblaster. Just to get it clear, I ain't his pal or whatever. We're rivals." He said as he pointed at Natsu standing afar with his index finger.

"Gosh! Make up your mind people! Are you boyfriends or rivals? Ugh, weirdest encounter ever!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please look forward to my next chapter!<br>Happy: Stand, bow.  
>Shiro: Aye,sir!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, Shiro-kun is back from his laziness and will be lazy again after this so please have your fingers crossed haha. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 03: Fairy Boys<p>

So a scene rose from the moment the three have gathered. There 3 males and Lucy at where they stood. A pair of homo and a manly buffed up porcupine and what Lucy would call herself a sexy young teenage girl any guy would fall for. Lucy always thought she was very glorious with her looks and never had it test out on any guys due to her attendance at a girls school, Love & Lucky High.

"Though Natsu and Gray may be *cough* homosexuals *cough* they both sure look good even when they are together…" she thought then with her eyes glancing over to Elfman, she turned away in an instant "IGNORE!"

Lucy decided to act a little sexy but some tempting words to attract some attention to her action and image "Geez, I sure gotten dirty all over my clothes…" while this went in her mind, "Heh, they'd probably try to get me something to cover up" However, all three of them pointed at a direction and said "There's a waterfall there." Lucy jumped in her head and shouted "No thanks!" facepalming herself, she thought "These guys are all idiots, there's no way I would even take a bath so openly" Guess she's just a young princess not an appealing one.

Gray then asked her of where she came "You couldn't possibly enter in the forest dressed up like that" as Lucy had nothing that would be of use in a forest. "Ah, that's right, I've got to get back to Acalypha!" She turned around and wondered which way was it again as that fell totally took her mind of the direction.

Natsu suddenly got into a posture resting his chin in the middle of his index and thumb saying in a low tone "Hmm…cauliflower huh, I don't think there's any." The other three shouted at Natsu to clarify the word "A-CA-LY-PHA!" Natsu exclaimed with an "Ah!" The others thought Natsu knew the answer.  
>"Nope, dunno' where that is" Then came a triple punch in the face "GET LOST!"<p>

Gray gave a heavy sigh and suggested "How bout we head back to the others? Perhaps someone knows where Acalypha is, someone is surely to hold a map at least" Elfman's had a lighted bulb above him "I think Nee-chan should have one!" The boys all agreed with the idea and Gray said "Me and Elfman will go and look for the other" The two were just about to turn around and head off untl Gray remembered something and dashed back to Lucy telling Elfman to go ahead. "If you ever dare to appeal MY Natsu, I'll freeze you to death" he said and left leaving Natsu and Lucy alone once again.

Lucy's sweat dropped down her cheeks and she turned towards Natsu and said "You have really odd fri-…" until she got interrupted by Natsu getting out a pot and was about to start a fire. "What the hell are you doing…?" she asked. "Aren't we having a cauliflower party? I don't really like veges but I'm hungry" Natsu said.

"And I'm left with the idiot of all…." she said in a really soft monotone without looking at Natsu's idiocity. Before Natsu actually starts a fire, Lucy sat the opposite log and stopped him placing her hand on top of his "Geez, we aren't eating yet. I'll treat you to something greater later so bear with it for now all right?" She said then remembered a bad vibe from the guy earlier, then placing her hand off his. Lucy sighed wondering why she was so worried of something so unreasonable but noticing Natsu sparkling in his eyes about food, he looked kind of cute. Lucy adored his cuteness and decided to accompany him for now till the others return but then the situation became really tensed when all became quiet.

"Say, where did you come from anyways? What are you actually doing here in the forest?" she asked looking curious with both palms closed and supporting her head up.  
>"Ah, we're from Fairy Tail High in Magnolia. Just here on a Spring Trip though it's so boring… I'd rather go help out with requests." Natsu explained briefly and hopefully Lucy knew what he meant.<br>"Fairy Tail High… if I'm right, that's a charity school isn't it? The one helping out the people with request and the place is really well known for its efficiency." Lucy clarified with Natsu.

"Er… yeah, it is" Natsu said while looking at somewhere else while sweating a little. Truth to be told, he's terrible at carrying his job properly due to clumsiness and his lack of knowledge on handling the job… Basically, he causes a whole lot of mess for the client and his team mates. He's gonna' keep that sealed up for now for the sake of the image he holds now.

Soon after, the two returned from with a spare direction map only headed for Acalypha which was in Gray's hand. "All right then, let's go. Natsu will take care of the camp okay? Elfman and I will escort Lucy safely back home." he said but then Natsu started whining that Lucy had promised to treat him to food. After a little argument between Gray's plan to separate Lucy from HIS Natsu and Natsu's deal with Lucy for FOOD, Elfman ended being a gentleman and would look after the camp instead.

So now the two hot and cool pairing of Fairy Boys will escort the young princess back home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, superbly long to compensate for the time I was away. Enjoy~ Ugh, my fingers and brain is dead tired. –Faint-<p> 


End file.
